


"They're exactly like us"

by kamski_co



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graduation, MEVIE, Multi, One Shot, Past!Umvie, a bit of OOC, celia is gay asf, chad bonding w dizzy, dizzy is a cute lil lesbian, gil is a cinnamon roll, huma is soft, love and fluff, malvie, yall have to read to understand tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamski_co/pseuds/kamski_co
Summary: Celia and Dizzy love each other (And Uma and Evie are totally down for it).[This work is inspired by 'What if it wasn't a prince?' by Nadiahilkerfan. Please go check their work!]





	"They're exactly like us"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if it wasn't a prince?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131510) by [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan). 

> I spent literally days on this bc of my insecurity, so i hope its not so bad?  
english is NOT my first language, please correct me in the comments if something is wrong (without being rude, thanks).  
I HAD to sneak up umvie on this so i think is not that weird?  
ok its just this, kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> btw you can change dizzy for evie and celia for mal or uma and this would still make complete sense (or even more)

Celia wouldn't describe herself as gay, but damn, she was.

It started at the Isle, where her father never talked about it, money was waaay more important than this (‘But, if you want to have fun…'). The girl started to notice that something changed between her and her best friend.

It changed because right now, Celia wanted to hear Dizzy's giggles and laughter all day long. See her smile was like a gift. And, suddenly, the hugs and kisses on the cheek became a little uncomfortable for her. Not because she didn't like it, but because she flushed a lot and she hated it.

Celia never understood the 'butterflies in the stomach' thing (They didn't have butterflies at the Isle, it made it harder), but she was certain that she loved Dizzy. The problem is, did she love her back?

When they were selected to go to Auradon, Dizzy was on cloud nine. Celia never felt so happy, the giggles and the smile… And the hugs that she wanted exclusively for her. The lips she craved for, the holding hands' stuff.

Maybe Celia was gay.

* * *

They_ were packing her bags and luggage for Auradon. Celia spent a good time choosing her tarot sets and voodoo dolls, Dizzy spent a lot of time deciding which accessories and fabrics she would bring to Auradon. The younger one liked these moments, when she would just listen to the Tremaine girl rant over and over again about life, fashion and ice cream – even though Celia didn't know what ice cream was._

_The Facilier girl finished her bag and kept hearing Dizzy's babbling. Celia seized the opportunity to admire the red-haired girl, her beautiful smile, colored streaks and comical frown while she searched around for her scissors. Her brown eyes met hers and they didn't flinch or looked away, they just stayed. Craving for each other in a silent serenade._

_"Quit staring, that's my thing," Celia said, finally. She made Dizzy snort, adjusting her glasses._

_"I'm just admiring you, Cece" The girl sat next to Celia, resting her head on her shoulder. "You're cute, after all"_

_"Look who's talking" The Facilier fought against the burning sensation in her cheeks, she wanted to scream… Were they flirting? "But really, staring is my thing. Just like fashion is yours"_

_"hum…" She jumped quickly as her eyes gazed upon the room, she ran in the direction of her desk. "And talking about fashion…" She pulled out a flier with Evie's logo on it. "I'm going to have an internship!"_

_"That's nice! Auradon will bow to their new Fashion Queen!" Celia teased while standing up._

_"Fashion Princess, Evie is the actual queen" She dropped the paper in her bag, spinning around the room. Dizzy took a deep breath and shout. "WE'RE GOING TO AURADON!"_

_"Shut up!" Someone said outside the building, probably Lady Tremaine herself but, it didn't matter._

_Celia was happy because Dizzy was happy, and that's fine, no homo._

* * *

The only other thing that Celia wasn't 100% okay with is the fact they were graduating. After years and years of Goodness 101, they would be free, right?

Dizzy Tremaine already had made her name as Evie Grimhilde's talented intern, and she would be even more famous when we started her clothesline. Celia was destined to manage and command the empire of Facilier's Hotel and Casino (And Future telling) business, she was kinda happy about it. What triggered the girl the most was, no doubts on this one, her sexuality. She has lied her whole life, but she can't deny that she likes girls, especially some red-headed stylist… Her father was okay with it – he probably dated several guys too – she knew that he wasn't the problem. The problem was her massive crush on her best friend, her straight best friend.

Celia and Dizzy were sitting under a tree – what a situation, may I say – chatting about college, books and stupid things that Celia would've hated if they didn't come out from Dizzy's mouth. The Tremaine girl was resting her head on the girl's lap, by the way, 'Cece' had learned how to not flush in this kind of situation (years of hard work).

"Celia," Dizzy said, looking straight at the soon-to-be orange leaves of the tree. Celia hummed in response. "I've been thinking about my plan"

"Which plan?" Celia frowned, trying to remember, they didn't plan a prank, did they? God forgive her.

"You know, the plan" She tried again, she giggled after seeing her best friend's look "Go to Auradon, eat ice cream, get a castle, marry a prince"

"Oh…" Celia frowned again, more lightly this time; she was thinking about something. "That plan… What about it?"

"I gave it up"

"Excuse me?" The girl moved, making Dizzy sit up properly, she looked her in the eyes. "Why? That was your plan! The perfect one!" The older one laughed.

"It's because I don't want to marry a prince" Celia's heart skipped a beat.

"So? Become an independent queen!" Celia gestured, she was angry, something (Or someone) made the love her life give up of her plan! That's the worst thing you could do on Celia's watch. "Or marry a normal guy, I dunno!"

Dizzy laughed, giggled. The beautiful sound invading Celia's ear again, please don't joke right now. Her expression got softener when hearing the beautiful melody.

"No, Celia. I don't think you understand" The Tremaine girl got closer, picking up the other's hand and kissing it gently. "I want to marry a girl".

"A girl?" Celia's eyes widened in shock. She waited for so long for this moment, for this rare moment.

"Yeah. Like, I understand if you're not fine with it an—"

"I'm more than fine with it" The Facilier girl added quickly, strangely quickly. She laughed while saying. "Who made you gay, then?"

"You would be surprised…" Dizzy leaned, getting closer and closer to Celia. Her warm breath hit the other girl like never before, and not so long after, their lips touched. A gentle touch. "Or maybe not"

Celia was damn right. Dizzy's lips were soft and tasted sweet, something like ice cream – it was meant to be, she thought. Their kiss last longer than both of them anticipated, when broke up both of them were without air. A smirk formed on Celia's face when she realized that Dizzy looked like a tomato, an embarrassed tomato.

"Stop!" Dizzy said, pushing Celia lightly.

"Come and stop me then," The girl said flirty, opening a teasing smile.

Without missing a beat, Dizzy locked their lips again.

Evie's 'little' castle was full of people, all of their friends and family were there. Facilier and Lady Tremaine were talking vividly about their children, the boys and Lonnie were playing tourney outside – just like little kids, even Harry entered the fun. All of them were waiting patiently for the dinner, as well as Celia and Dizzy who were chilling at Evie's little office.

They just graduated; they were finally free from the Hell that it was Auradon Prep. Celia was ready to rule her father's ‘Enterprise' and Dizzy had tons and tons of requests from magazines, princes, and princesses. They've been seeing each other for a while now, cuddling while watching some old movies, the famous making out sessions and casually sharing an ice cream on the weekends. But one thing still bothered Celia Facilier.

She didn't come out yet. Not even for Uma.

And they were 18 already! She was excited to get the opportunity, she planned everything, she read her future. But, she wanted to wait for Dizzy, she didn't mind telling her girlfriend that: 'hey, I want to come out to my father and Uma. We should do it together'. So she was just waiting for the right moment an—

"How come we didn't tell our parents about us?" Dizzy managed to stop Celia's thoughts in a second, just like she always did.

"What do you mean?" Celia said, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend's face.

"Like, we're gay, for sure. And we've been dating for months now! We should tell at least Evie and Uma" Dizzy picked up Celia's hands, staring into her eyes. How could she read minds?

"You want to tell them?"

"I mean, yeah"

"So, let's do it" Celia grabbed her girlfriend's hand and got up. "We're the graduates, we must have a pass for a speech… Deal?" Dizzy laughed, this helped Celia with her idea.

"Deal."

After a lot (And by a lot, I mean a lot) of eating and drinking, at the end of the afternoon, it was the time for the big speeches. Evie was first, she almost told a fairytale about her journey with Dizzy at the Isle and then, Auradon, she cried, if anyone's curious. Uma was next, her speech was as long as Evie's - 'Surprise, motherfriggers' – she almost cried, the legend says that she only cried while hugging Harry after that. Facilier and Ms. Tremaine were quick but meaningful, the Isle style. As soon as they ended, the rest of the core four made their speech, followed by the pirate crew.

Of course, after all the speeches, the crowd began to chant for the really special one; Celia's and Dizzy's. They took deep breathes together, and holding each other hands, they got on the little improvised stage.

"So, a lot of things happened!" Dizzy said nervously, making everyone laugh. "But, really, I- We just have to be thankful. You guys were so supportive since the beginning, with everything that we believed and being our cheerleaders! Thanks, Evie, for teaching me everything you knew, not only about fashion but about love, life and castles" More laughs and a really emotional Evie. "Thanks, Mal and Ben, for allowing me to be out of the Isle and learning things that I would never think of, you guys made my dream come true. Granny, I love you, so, so much. You're the one who made me who I am, thanks for being the best. Thank you!" Most of the people, the ones who weren't crying, clapped vividly as Dizzy got out of Celia's front.

"I don't think I can beat that, but for the right price…" She winked at her father, who smiled proudly. "Really guys, thank you for being so amazing and helping us through all of this, school is hell but it's a little funnier with y'all around" Jay shouted, between tears: 'I know we're amazing!'. Celia laughed nervously, oh gods. "Thanks, Dad, for being so there and teaching me a lot… of cool tricks, and, of course, giving me the Hotel. Thank you, Mal, for believing in me and choosing me to study at Auradon Prep, and… I want to thank Uma for teaching me how to be a strong woman, never give up and to fight for the things I love, and speaking of which…" Celia lost her track, suddenly, she felt Dizzy's hand on her shoulder, her warm breathtaking over her and the comforting words 'I believe in you'.

Celia looked over to the room, she fought off some tears, crying isn't her thing. She looked over Uma who waited not-so-patiently, to her Dad who frowned a little – wait, is he…? No way he's crying. She breathed out heavily, gathering up all of her strength.

"I- We want to tell y'all something" She sighed, and raised her voice, just enough to empower it, just like Uma told her. "Dizzy and I, we're… Damn it" She had a better idea, and impulsive one, but it was the best one yet.

Dizzy didn't see it coming, she didn't mind it, though. Celia just freed the microphone from her hands, turning around completely to her girlfriend. She cupped up Dizzy's cheeks and locked their lips, closing her eyes and feeling her anxiety fading away as her girlfriend put her arms around her waist. It didn't last long, they had an audience, after all. She turned around to see some shocked/proud faces, a very, very overwhelmed Evie hugging Uma tightly and a surprised Facilier, who smiled some seconds after.

"Wait," Said someone. Everyone turned around to see Gil, who still was very confused. "So that means that we won the bet?"

"Hell yeah, we did!" Uma shouted, happily, grinning like an idiot.

"Which bet?" Dizzy spoke not broking the embrace, staying very close to Celia.

"The ye were gay!" Harry added shouting, while he held Uma in his arms, she was crying.

"Y'all are fine with it?" Celia let her girlfriend go, getting down of the stage,

"Of course we are"

Facilier smiled at his daughter. He opened his arms, holding her in a warm and cozy embrace. Celia never thought she could feel that her father wasn't the type who hugged and kissed, he was more let's-make-a-contract-to-seal-our-souls kinda guy. The girl stared at her father's eyes, seeing a warm feeling that invaded his mind, she laughed. Although Facilier was a pretty serious guy, he was supportive of his daughter.

"That's surprising"

"I'm happy for you, little rascal. There's nothing surprising about that" He joked.

Uma and Evie were chatting outdoors, the party was just starting. Loud music could be heard from inside the building and a couple of people were outside drinking or just talking (Or not talking at all, if you know what I'm saying). Evie sighed, and rested her blue glass on her side and looked over to Uma.

"They're exactly like us" The sea witch laughed.

"Strong, gay and smart? Yeah, I think they're kinda inspired by us" Evie opened a tiny smile, looking over to the castle.

"Why they took so long to do it?" Evie frowned "I mean, did we say something wrong? Like, that they thought we were homophob-" Evie was interrupted by Uma's loud laugh.

"Girl, are you drunk?" Evie's frown got deeper, Uma continued. "You and Mal are dating, how could you be homophobic? You sound dumb"

"No, I don't" Evie raised her hand in defense.

"Yeah, you do"

"A little bit, maybe"

The silence came back, a beat passed, calmly. Not an awkward one, but thoughtful.

"Coming out is never easy" Uma spoke, holding her cup tight. "I'm glad they trusted us",

"And that Facilier and Lady Tremaine were okay with it" Evie smiled; she rested her hand over Uma's shoulder. "We're good big sisters"

"We're the best big sisters!" Uma said, silence came in for a couple of seconds and then both of them burst into laughter.

"Only one thing" Evie sat straight, turning to Uma.

"What now?"

"Their wedding will be here, not at that cranky ship of yours," Evie said confidently, crossing her legs.

"Excuse me?" Uma almost spilled all of her beverage on the ground. "Now ya playin' with fire, sis"

"Really?" The taller one teased, Evie locked her voice in a sarcastic tone. "And what you're going to do about it, shrimpy?"

"You'll see." Uma stood up, walking towards Evie's castle. Leaving her beverage and a surprised Evie behind. She stopped mid-way just to looked above her shoulder. "Be careful, Blue" Evie blushed.

After that moment, no one really understood what happened. Any of the guests had the guts to ask why Uma and Evie were chasing Chad through all the yard, kicking stuff with anger marking their faces, or why Celia and Dizzy were dying of laughter while watching the scene. Or why Mal had to stop her girlfriend and best friend from cutting Chad's head off.

Some years later, in the middle of the yard of Cinderella's castle, while Celia read her vows out loud for the public – And, of course, for Dizzy. The Facilier girl explained that Chad had to give up his place as godfather of their kids to have the possibility of seeing their wedding. Uma and Evie were very pleased with the results, they sat next to each other, one with a purple-haired artist on one side and the other with a one-handed sailor in the other.

No one really understood how Celia and Dizzy got together – This kind of things were special information, exclusive, and only Uma and Evie knew detail by detail of it. But one thing is for sure; if you're messing up with Celia and Dizzy, you're messing up with Uma and Evie too.


End file.
